Solid state devices are packaged in a variety of configurations to provide a component which can be mounted and electrically connected in an associated circuit. For high power applications, the power package usually includes a heat sink structure for thermal dissipation to prevent overheating and destruction of the sensitive semiconductor element or elements. Alternatively, the package is adapted for mounting on a heat sink during use to achieve the necessary thermal dissipation.
High power devices are generally packaged in one of three configurations. In one known form, the package includes a flat metal base plate with a plastic shell attached thereon and in which the semiconductor elements and terminals are disposed and retained by a potting material which fills the shell. In an alternative configuration, an encapsulant is molded onto the base plate and encloses the electronic components and terminals. In a further known configuration, a four-sided metal housing is cast or machined, typically from aluminum, and in which the components are mounted with the housing and thereafter filled with an encapsulant. The surrounding walls of the housing of a conventional high power package can be an impediment to the mounting of electronic components and terminals therein. The metal cast or machined housing also requires a number of fabrication steps, which adds to overall manufacturing cost.